The League Prom Discontinued
by SquirtlezGurl07
Summary: No longer updating! Read Chapter 7
1. Arrival to the city of the sea

**Summery: **Our heros Ash, Misty, Brock, May and Max find themselves at Hylia, city of the sea. The biggest party in years is there. During that time feelings will be put to the test when new experiences occur at The League Prom... Dont be late...

**

* * *

**

**Arrivel to the city of the Sea  
**  
As Ash, Misty, Brock, May and Max walk along the ocean side of the Kanto region, there main focus was to get to the next gym to the battle frontier. 

May stretched, "It's beautiful here."

Misty nodded, "Yeah, it's a beautiful day to be along the shore."

"Hey, Max is there any town's near by that we can rest?" Ash asked.

Max opened his pokenav'.

"There's a city near by called Hylia the city of sea." Max said.

"The city of the sea?" Ash said.

"What a name." Misty said.

"Yeah, how far is it from here Max?" May asked.

"Not that far, we can get there before sun set." Max said.

"Great, then that's where we're gonna go." Ash said.

They walked a for a while, as the ocean breeze hit them calmly.

"Hey I think I see a building that must be the city." May said.

They ran the rest of the way till they got to see the whole city. It shined as the sun glazed upon it, it was surrounded by water as if it was on its own island, the blue buildings shined also reviled a stadium with columns and in the middle there was nothing but water, the stadium was not connected to the city but was a good distance away.

"Wow, look at this place." Brock said.

"It's beautiful." May awed.

"Hey, there's a stadium, maybe there's a gym leader there that I can have a battle with." Ash said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said on it's trainers shoulder.

"That's weird I don't see anything about a battle frontier in this city." Max said looking at the pokenav'.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to look, besides the city of the sea, there must be awesome water pokemon there." Misty excitedly said.

"Yeah, let's spend the night at the pokemon center." Brock suggested.

"Sounds good." Ash agreed.

They all then walked down the path to the city, and when they reached the water they were small boats, lined up along the land.

"What do we do now?" Misty asked.

"Do you need a ride to the city?" A girl asked.

She was dressed in green shorts and had a white T-shirt that was tied to a knot exposing her stomach and had short tan hair.

"Yes, please--" Ash started.

But Brock stepped up to the girl and held her hand.

"I must say, a beautiful girl like you, so kind and generous to give me and my friends a ride to the beautiful city. But I must say that city's beauty can not match your--"

He was cut off my Misty grabbing him by the ear.

"C'mon, I think the ocean breeze has gotten to your head." Misty sighed as she pulled him away.

The girl had a confused face with a sweatdrop as she saw Misty drag Brock away.

"OK?" She replied.

"Sorry about that Brock can get a little crazy sometimes." Ash said.

"It's ok, my names Anida." She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Ash and these are my friends, Misty, May, Max, and Brock." He said.

Pikachu then jumped on it's trainers shoulder again.

"Oh and this is my buddy Pikachu."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Anida happily said.

"Anida, how come there are so many boats lined up along the shore?" Max asked.

"Well, Max, I and other volunteers from the city help travelers reach the city by taking them in a boat. This city is well protected by the ocean and it is said that it's one of the most peaceful cites in the region. And this year it's home of the most biggest party." Anida explained.

"Party?" May asked.

"Yes, it's called the League Prom, all across this region and others, gym leaders unite and just have fun for a change." She explained.

"Really?"Ash said.

"Yeah, it's a big event, why don't we head on over there and I can tell you more." Anida said climbing into the boat and starting the motor.

"OK." They answered.

They got on the boat and was headed in full speed to the city, it was farther then it looked, so it took a while for them to arrive. But when they reached the city Anida docked the boat and then showed everyone the city.

"Wow, this city's more amazing close up." Misty said.

"Yes, it is beautiful, why don't I show you guys where the League Prom is going to be held." Anida said.

"Sure," They answered.

She brought them to a hall which was facing a beach, it had two floors with a large beutiful balcony facing the outside, the sides of the hall were surrounded by palm trees and leading to the door was a red carpet. There were workers still coming in and out with furniture, glass pecies, and music equipment, and four workers were working on a sign in the front that read "The League Prom.".

"Wow, what a perfect place to have a prom." Misty said.

"Yeah, right along the beach." Ash said.

"The League Prom is held every three years and special cites around the Kanto, Jotho, and Hoenn region are chosen to host it, and this year this city was lucky enough to be chosen." Anida said.

"Wow." Max said.

"So when is this League Prom?" Brock asked.

"It's in four days, so everyone that's going are starting to arrive and stay at the hotel near by." Anida said looking at the tall building not to far from the hall.

"Hey Anida, we saw a stadium that was separated from the city, is there a gym here?" Ash asked.

"Oh yes the coliseum, yeah there is a gym here and the gym leader is a very powerful water pokemon trainer." Anida said.

Misty rushed up to her.

"A water pokemon trainer?"

"Yes, they clam that she's one of the most powerful, and even though some of her pokemon may look weak they are her strongest." Anida said.

"Wow, is there anyway that I can see her and ask for a battle?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, she might be getting ready for the prom but there may be a chance that you can." She said.

"Awesome!" Ash said.

"Pi, Pikachu." Pikachu replied.

"Great then follow me," Anida said walking down the road.

They followed her to a round building that when you approach closer you can see different water pokemon swimming by. They entered the building and it was like walking into an aquarium, the walls along the gym were glass that was able to see the pokemon and different colors of beautiful corral, but along the middle there was a blue carpet that lead to the main desk, to a woman sitting.

"Hey you guys, I should be going I still have some passengers that I have to take care of, hopefully I see you again before you leave." Anida said.

"Yeah," Max said.

"See you soon." May said.

She lefted as they approached the main desk to the woman, behind the desk there was a design of three water drops forming a triangle.

"Hello, and welcome to Hylia city's pokemon gym." The woman smiled.

"Hello, is the gym leader here, I would like to challenge her to a battle." Ash said.

"I'm sorry, But I don't think that she is having any battles till next week." The woman said.

"Oh, that's too bad." Misty said.

Then from the sliding doors that enter into the gym came out a beautiful groomed Ninetails. The gang then focused on the Ninetails.

"Wow, look at that Ninetails." Max said.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous!" May awed.

Ninetails looked at the group and then it noticed Misty, it tilted its head.

"What is it doing?" Ash asked.

Pikachu jumped from it's trainers shoulders and walked to Ninetails, the Ninetails looked at Pikachu as Pikachu talked to it and then looked at Misty once again.

"Why is it looking at me like that?" Misty said nervously.

"Maybe it knows you?" Max said.

Ninetails then approached Misty and sniffed her, Misty looked down at it as it happily jumped into her arms.

She held the Ninetails as it greeted her, "Hey there, I don't remember meeting you." Misty said.

A girl in blue caprees, with a red shirt, and had belt hanging from her waist with pokeball's, with long brown hair and a ponytail came out from the doors as well.

"Foxy, what is the madder with you going up to strangers." The girl said to the fox pokemon till she looked at Misty, "Wait! Don't I know you?"

Misty looked at her surprised.

"I think I know you too!" Misty said.

>TBC

* * *

What up everyone, ok this is a re-make of a story that I did a loooong time ago, anyways its alot better then the original and this is a little taste, so if ya want more push the best button in the world and review! 


	2. Meeting up with a new friend

**Last time**

_"Wait don't I know you?" The girl asked Misty. _

"I think I know you too!" Misty said.

**Meeting up with an old friend  
**  
The Ninetails went up to it's trainer and sat beside it.

"It cant, be is it really you Misty!" she said happily.

"It's sure is Stephanie!" Misty did the same.

They greeted each other with a hug.

"Look at you, I hardly recognized you." Stephanie said.

"You changed too Stephanie." Misty said as well.

"So who are your friends?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh, I'm traveling with them, this is Ash, Brock, May, Max and Pikachu." Misty introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you all." Stephanie said.

"Stephanie that Ninetails is so beautifully groomed." May commented.

"Oh thank you," Stephanie petted Ninetails. "I had Foxy ever since she was a Vulpix, and ever since I went to the Hoenn region I entered all the pokemon contest, with Foxy as my right hand pokemon."

"You entered pokemon contest?" May asked.

"Yeah, and I won the ribbon cup, but that's no big deal." Stephanie said modestly.

"No big deal, The ribbon cup is the best prize to win in a pokemon contest, one day I'm going to have my own." May explained.

"Sounds like you really like pokemon contest." Stephanie said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, she's a pokemon coordinator." Max explained to her.

"That's great then you have won some ribbons too right?" Stephanie asked her.

"Yeah, I came in the top three in the ribbon cup competition in the Hoenn region and now I'm working here in the Kanto." May explained.

"That's great, so Misty what's been going on with you? Catch any new water pokemon lately?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, I've been traveling with Ash for a very long time and got tons of experience, the recent pokemon that I caught though is this cutie." Misty said taking out a pokeball and opening it to reveal a cute little water pokemon.

"Oh how adorable its an Azurill." Stephanie said.

"Yeah, its still a baby, but it does know some attacks." Misty explained.

"That's great." Stephanie smiled.

Ash then stepped up to Stephanie and Misty.

"Hey Stephanie is there any chance if I can have a gym battle with you?" Ash asked her.

"I'm sorry Ash but because of the League Prom I cant have any battles." Stephanie said sadly.

"Oh." He sighed.

"But I got another idea." Stephanie said.

He looked up.

"Why don't I battle you with one of my pokemon outside, at least we can still have a battle, and since I've heared from Misty that youra good trainer why not." Stephanie winked.

"Really?" Ash said.

"Yeah, but we do need a judge." Stephanie wondered.

Then Brock came and jumped right in front of her to grab her hands.

"Don't worry, allow me to judge the battle--"

He then got pulled away by Misty again.

"Come on she's not that easily fooled now." She mumbled.

They then went out side and made a small battle area by a bench so May, Misty and Max can sit and watch the battle.

"So Ash why don't we make this a one on one pokemon match." Stephanie said.

"Sure that's fine with me." Ash answered.

"Oh and Ash I wont go easy on you just because its not a gym match." Stephanie stated.

"Don't worry I don't want you too." Ash answered.

"OK, this one on one pokemon battle, no time limit is about to begin, trainers ready?" Brock announced.

"Ready." They both said.

"Begin!" He yelled out.

"OK I choose you Pikachu." Ash said as the little pokemon jumped down and got ready for the battle by sparking a bit.

"A Pikachu huh, I got the perfect pokemon." Stephanie smirked.

She took out a pokeball and kissed it slightly and then threw it, the bright light dimmed to reveal a cute little blue pokemon.

"How cute!" May said happily.

The little tiny turtle pokemon had its eyes closed and then it opened it big eyes to reveal an innocence but cute look.

"Squirtle, its still as adorable as I remembered it." Misty said.

"But why would she use a Squirtle against Pikachu, she should know that a water pokemon is weak against an electric pokemon." Max said.

"Steph's pokemon were always strong, maybe she has a strategy to battling pokemon like Pikachu." Misty explained.

"This is gonna be easy. Pikachu start this battle off with a quick attack!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu then ran full speed towards Squirtle but Squirtle didn't move. But when Pikachu was about to hit it, it withdrew into its shell, making Pikachu bounce off of it and hitting the ground.

"You think that's gonna work against my Squirtle's shell?" Stephanie said.

He grinned his teeth.

"Pikachu use a thundershock." Ash commanded again.

Pikachu then used a thundershock towards Squirtle.

"Now Squirtle use quick attack!" Stephanie yelled out.

Squirtle jumped on all fours and quickly dodged the thundershock.

"What! How can a Squirtle use quick attack!" Max said in shock.

"That Squirtle's no joke." May said.

"What? How that Squirtle dodge that attack?" Ash said.

"Squirtle use your blizzard." Stephanie said.

Squirtle got up and let out a powerful blizzard attack immobilizing Pikachu.

Ash tried to look for Pikachu during the attack by slightly covering his eyes.

"Pikachu! Just hold on you can take it!" Ash encouraged it.

Pikachu still tried to get up but it was too weak.

"Now Squirtle finish it with skull bash" Stephanie commanded.

Squirtle quickly hit Pikachu before the blizzard attack had ended, reveling the tiny mouse pokemon fainted on the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Pikachu is unable to battle Squirtle is the winner!" Brock claimed.

Ash ran to Pikachu and picked it up in his arms, Pikachu then let out a small cry.

"Are you OK Pikachu?" Ash asked it.

Pikachu gave Ash a small but weak nod. Stephanie kneeled down to Squirtle a pet it on its head.

"You were awesome Squirtle, just like we trained." Stephanie smiled.

Everyone else then gathered around Ash to see how Pikachu was doing.

"Is Pikachu going to be ok?" Max asked

"I think a trip to the pokemon center and Pikachu will be fine." Stephanie said.

"Then we have to go now." Ash said.

When they arrived at the pokemon center, Ash had given Pikachu to Nurse Joy and was waiting in the waiting area.

"I cant believe how strong Stephanie's Squirtle is." May said.

"Yeah, ever since I remember Stephanie was always training Squirtle to always be the best." Misty explained.

"I can see that, but what I don't understand is how her Squirtle can use quick attack, its not possible for any turtle pokemon." Max added.

"Well we all saw it for our self's and her Squirtle can." Brock said.

"But I don't get how I lost to a water pokemon, Pikachu had the type advantage and we still lost." Ash said.

"Well that explains that type advantage isn't always the way in battle." May said.

Then Stephanie came threw the sliding doors of the pokemon center with her Squirtle right by her side.

"Hey you guys." Stephanie greeted.

"Hey Steph." Misty said.

"So how's Pikachu doing?" Stephanie asked Ash.

"Nurse Joy hasnt come out yet." Ash said.

"Oh, but I'm sure that Pikachu would be fine." Stephanie said trying to cheer him up.

Nurse Joy then came out from the other room in the center with Pikachu, as Ash and the others went to her.

"Pikachu." Ash said happily as Pikachu jumped into his arms.

"Pikachu is going to be just fine but I suggest no more battling for it today." Nurse Joy explained to Ash.

"OK." Ash agreed.

"Hi nurse Joy, I stopped by to pick up some of the water pokemon that I had dropped off earlier." Stephanie said.

"Oh yes," Nurse Joy went behind the desk and handed Stephanie a bag of pokeball's, "I must say Stephanie to have that many pokemon you sure keep them in the best condition I have seen."

"Oh thank you Nurse Joy I try to do the best I can." Stephanie smiled.

"So what pokemon do you have there Stephanie?" Max asked her.

"Oh these are just some Gyarados, Gorbyss, and Lantern I have swimming around the gym." Stephanie explained.

"Wow really? And there all yours?" Max said.

"Yeah its no big deal really." Stephanie said with a slight smile.

"So Ash which city are we going to next?" Misty asked.

"I don't know where's the nearest to the battle frontier gym?" Ash wondered.

"Hey you guys are not leaving aren't you?" Stephanie interrupted.

"Yeah, we don't have anything to do here and you cant have any battles right?" May said.

"Yeah but...Hey why don't you all come to the league prom." Stephanie said.

"Us?" The four of them answered.

"Yeah it'll be great the more people the better." Stephanie said.

"Yeah but Stephanie we're not gym leaders we cant go." May said.

"But Misty and Brock are, right?" Stephanie said.

"Thats right." Brock answered.

"So that means we can go?" Misty said.

"Of course and either of you can bring someone, its a limit of a gym leader with one guest." Stephanie explained.

"So what do you say guys wanna stay for the big party?" May asked.

"Yeah I'll be great!" Misty added.

Ash, Max and Brock looked at eacthother and then back at Stephanie.

"Sure we'll stay." Brock said.

"Yeah it wont hurt to have a little fun." Ash added.

"Alright! This is great, now if you'll follow me I'll show you where you will be staying." Stephanie said she returned Squirtleto its pokeball and started walking out the pokemon center.

They followed her to a tall hotel building located near the shore where there were to guards to open the door, when they walked in there was large steps with a red carpet with granite columns on each side leading to an elevator and some rooms on the second floor. The lobby was beautifully decorated, with small palm trees and a waiting area were there was a fancy mohagony and cream leathered couch and a cream leathered love seat. They followed Stephanie to the main desk where there were two woman answering phones and another sorting out the desk.

"Hello Stephanie, how can I help you today." One of the woman greeted nicely.

"Hello I wanted to know if there was a grand master room still available?" She asked.

The woman then looked on the computer and typed something's into it and then looked back at Stephanie.

"Why there seems to be one lefted facing the gym." She smiled.

"Great, you don't mined if I check it out for my friends here?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure thing," She smiled and typed on the computer once more and then gave Stephanie two cards, "Here are the door cards that will allow you access to the grand master room, enjoy." The woman smiled again.

"Thank you." Stephanie said, "C'mon guys this way." Stephanie said walking toward the stairs.

They followed her to the stairs and then Stephanie pressed the button to the 35th floor, they got on the elevator and then when they got to the floor, there was only two doors on each side on the hallway they followed Stephanie to the left side to two big dark wooden doors, She slipped the card into the detector on top on the door knob and it flashed a tiny green light.

"Guys, welcome the grand master room." Stephanie opened the door for the gang and it reviled a huge room, cream colored carpet welcomed them as they walked in, they passed the main seating area that was with a plasma screen with monhogany wood fuiriture and a glass coffee table, then they were guided to another big door that reviled the master bed room that had two mohoangy glosed finished wood king size beds neatly done and two small palm tree plants leading to the master bathroom.

"This place is amazing!" Misty said.

"Yeah I never seen anything so big." Ash added.

"Look there's a balcony." May pointed out walking towards the sliding glass door and opening it.

"Look at that view." Brock said.

"Its amazing!" Max added.

"There's only ten of these rooms in the whole hotel so you guys are pretty lucky that there was one still available." Stephanie explained.

"Wow Stephanie I cant believe that you were even able to get us this room." Misty said.

"Oh don't worry about it, always the best for my friends I always say." Stephanie winked.

"So Stephanie the Prom is in four days right?" May asked.

"Yeah." Stephanie answered.

"So what are we going to do till then?" Brock asked.

"Well, I have to help out around the hall that the prom is being held at, since being the gym leader and all here I can help out the most. But in the mean time you guys can just hang out here and enjoy your stay in the city."Stephanie said

"ok." Ash said.

Stephanie then lefted the room as everyone started put there things away in different places in the bedroom.

"Hey, I was thinking, how are we going to get the things that we need for the party?" May asked.

"What sorta things?" Brock asked.

"Well you know dresses, a trip to the salon those type of things." She explained.

"Don't worry May, the next time Stephanie comes we'll asked her where everything is, and then we can get anything that we need." Misty said.

Max was on the balcony looking out towers the ocean and then looked back at Ash, Misty, May, and Brock talking about the prom, he sighed and then leaned more on the railing of the balcony. May looked out to see Max alone outside.

'Wonder why Max has been so quiet now.' May wondered to herself.

The sun had set and the city was full of lights, the gang was in awe looking at the beautiful city of Hylia.

"Its so beautiful here, I cant believe that were actually staying for the party." May happily said.

"Yeah its great." Misty added.

"Hey you guys." Max said behind the group.

"Yeah what is it Max?" Ash asked.

Max had his head hanging and then looked up at everyone.

"I was thinking it over earlier today and I've decided on something." Max said.

"Max what are you talking about?" May asked approaching a bit close to him.

"I'm going to Littleroot town to study pokemon with professor birch." Max said.

TBC

* * *

Well theres chapter 2, hoped u likedit and, yes its the return of the imfamous Stephanie! she's a character that I made up and she was previously in one of my other storys, hope u review (plz!)

Ja ne .


	3. Heading off to Littleroot town

Thanks everyone who reveiwed, love ya all (..ok that might be a bit tooaffectionateOH WELL! LOL)

Ok lets try this I know I didnt do it before but might as well now.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOTHING OF POKEMON! nada, zip! I only own my own charecters like Stephanie and other ones along the way of the story.**

ok now thats over with on with the story!

* * *

**Heading off to LittleRoot town**

Everyone stared at Max.

"Max what do you mean that your going to Littleroot town that means you have to leave us." May said.

"I know, I figured that the league prom is a bit over rated for me I desided to head back to the Hoenn region and then meet up with you guys somewhere else along the way." Max explained.

"Max are you sure about this?" Misty asked.

"Dont worry about me, the way we travled I can managed to get to the ferry in the sea foam islands to littleroot town." He said.

"Max why didnt you tell us sooner?" May asked.

"Cause I was still thinking about it." Max said.

"So when do you wanna leave?" Brock asked.

"I was thinking about tomorrow, so I wouldnt get in the way in the preperations and everything that you have to do for the prom and all." Max said.

"Makes sence." Ash said.

"Hey why dont we go back to the hotel and get dinner so we can get up early tomorrow." Misty sujested.

They headed back to the hotel. When they got back to the room Brock opened the door with the card, and everyone then sat in the living room area, As Brock picked up the phone and called room service.

Brock then hung up the phone, "So I called room service and there going to come with the food now."

"I cant wait to taste the food here it has to be good." Ash said.

"I figured that you were going to say that sooner or later." Misty narrowed his eyes to him.

They laughed and then there was a knock on the door, it was room serivce and one watriss came in followed by four others bringing in food in small carts.

"I hope you enjoy our five star meal, and if theres anything else that you need dont hesetate to inform us." She smiled.

"Wow all that is for us?" May said.

"Ok." Misty said to the woman and then they all lefted.

Not that much time passed before all the food was gone and everyone was strecthed out on the couch, holding there stomach in relief.

"That was the best food I've ever tasted." Ash said with a happy sigh.

"I'm stuffed." Max added.

There was a knock on the door.

"I cant get up." Misty mumbled.

But the door sooned opened to reviel Stephanie.

"Hey there," She waved and then saw everyone in the living room as a small sweatdrop appered, "Looks like you got a hold of the food huh." She said with a slight smile.

"Hey Steph." Misty said.

"So how are you liking it here so far?" Stephanie asked.

"It's almost perfect." Ash said putting is hands behind his head.

"I think its his stomach thats doing the talking." Max wisptered.

Ash then gave Max a glare, and Stephanie laughed.

"Hey Stephanie we were wondering ealryer, how are we going to get our things for the prom." Misty said.

"Oh dont worry about it tomorrow we'll go and I'll show you were the guys can get there suits and where we can get our dresses." Stephanie explained.

"Oh Stephanie, we forgot to tell you." Brock started.

"Max is leaving for Littleroot town tomorrow, so he's not going to be here for the Prom." May finished.

"Oh really, you dont wanna stay for it?" She asked him.

"No, I dont think its for me besides, I think you will have more fun then I would." Max said.

"Oh." She replied and then looked at her wacth, "Look at the time, why dont I get you early tomorrow so we can get started on everything."

"Ok." Brock said.

"See ya then." She said closing the door behind her.

As the moon refected off the ocean, everyone was sound asleep in the two king sized beds. Misty and May were on one while Brock, Ash and Max were in the other. The night came and fell and soon the sun was rising trying to shine its rays behind the shades of the glass doors to the balcony. Everyone was still sound asleep, so they didnt notice someone coming into the room, the person then went to the shades and flew them open.

"Wake up Sleepy heads!" She called out.

They all moaned and turned away from the sun light.

"Stephanie, what the heck are you doing? its too early in the morning." Misty said in a grouching attitude.

"So grouchy." She said back to her, and Misty curled herself back under the sheets.

"And besides I thought you were gonna get up early?" Stephanie said.

Max then quickly sat up on the bed.

"What time is it?" Max asked.

"It's a quater to nine." Stephanie answered him.

Max then jumped out of the bed and got all his things ready.

"I'm gonna be late, I cant miss that ferry." Max panicked a bit.

"Max calm yourself, its early." May said to him.

"Dont worry Max the ferry dosent leave till ten o' clock you have plenty of time." Stephanie explained.

He sighed.

"Good, I got a bit worried for a secound there." He said.

"So guys, I called earlyer and your breakfest should be coming any minute now." Stephanie said.

"Wow Stephanie you didnt have to do that." Ash said sitting on the side of the bed.

"It's nothing, I have to do something at the hall so why dont you meet me over there and then we can deside what to do then." She sujested.

"Ok." Brock said.

"Yeah," May said, then they heared a knock on the door.

"That must be the food." Stephanie said.

"Alright the food is here." Ash happily said following Stephanie.

"I think thats the only thing that he likes about this place." Max mumbled.

"You can say that again." Brock added.

They ate and got ready, everyone was at the door about to leave but Max on the other hand was still looking around for his things and was double checking if he got everything.

"Ok, I got my backpack, my pokenav', money for the ferry, uh--" Max started but as cut off by May.

"Come on Max I think you check your things like ten times already, lets go." She said.

"Hey dont rush me." He snapped back at her.

"Come on Max, if anything you can call us and we can send it to you." Misty said.

He looked around and then put his backpack on.

"Ok, I guess we can do that." Max said and then followed everyone out the room.

They then walked to the hall for the league prom and saw that there was still alot of work going on.

"Ok now a little bit to the left." Stephanie said to one of the workers.

"Hey Stephanie." Ash called out to her,

She looked back.

"Hey there," She smiled. "You ready to go Max?"

"Yeah." Max answered.

"Great," She turned to the workers. "I have to deal with somethings, you think you can handle this on your own?" Stephanie said.

The workers nooded and then continued with there work.

"Great, now that's settled lets get you on the ferry to the sea foam islands." Stephanie said turning back and facing them.

"A ferry leaves from here?" May asked.

"Yeah it's a little bit of a walk but we can take a small boat to the main land and to a port right over that hill." Stephanie pointed to a small hill behind the buildings.

"So lets get going then." Max said.

They nooded in agreement and headed to the port on the other side of the hill, when they got there, a ferry was docking and loading people into the boat and ready to dapart again.

"There's the ferry." Ash said.

"Looks like there's a early one leaving today," Stephanie asked.

"So Max you wanna take that one?" May asked.

"Yeah I guess so," Max answered.

He got his ticket and was about to get on the ferry.

"So Max just call us if you need anything ok." May said.

"Dont worry I'll be fine," Max said.

"Take care Max." Misty said.

"Yeah, we'll see you soon." Ash added.

"Yeah, I'll see ya guys later." Max said and then got on the ferry.

They saw the ferry leave and then started to walk back to the city.

"Dont worry May he'll be fine." Stephanie said.

"Yeah, I know." May sighed.

"So there's three more days till the prom right?" Ash asked.

"Yup." Stephanie said.

"So Stephanie can you tell us where we can get the things that we need for the party?" Brock asked.

"Sure, the city is full of stores and shops that you can get the things that you need, why dont I show you guys where they are and you can start your shopping." Stephanie explained.

TBC

* * *

Ok thats chap. number 3 hoped you liked it,

Oh and just to let ya's know I not going to be updating for a while, cause I'm going on vacation (whoo-hoo!) and I'm not going to able to work on it then, but as soon as I come back I'll post the next one

And since I'm not coming back for a while let me give you's a lil looky on whats gonna happen:

_**Next time on The League Prom:**_

"Well all I can tell you is that the girls can look at those stores and you guys can look at those." Stephanie said pointing to different directions and to different stores.

_Everyone goes there seperate ways_. _To look for outfits for the prom_

"Yeah I guess your right." May said and then spotted a small little store on a corner of one block.  
"Hey Misty lets try in there, I'm sure that we can find something." May said

Ash and Brock where walking passed some stores and then spoted one with a nice suit in the window

"Hey Brock check this one out" Ash said pointing to the suit in the window

_But some questions will spark an interest _

"Well, hasn't Ash ask you to go with him yet?" May said  
Misty blushed a bit "What do you mean?"

"Your not gonna go to the league prom alone arent you, what about you take Misty?" Brock sujested  
Ash blushed at the thought

"You mean as a date?" Ash said

_Questions will be asked, but will they be answered?_

"Ash whats wrong, c'mon you know you tell me" Misty said

"Misty, do you wanna go to the prom with me?"

Thats all your gonna get, hope you enjoyed this chap., review (plz)

Ja ne

P.S, I updated my profile if you wanna check it out :)


	4. Preperations Part One

I'm back! Its so good to be home, it was a great b-day vaction ,thats along story lol, but I wanna thank **everyone** for the reveiws

Oh and I've desided todedicated this Chapterto my cuz **Angel1989** its her birthday tomorrow and yes its on Halloween, (Happy Birthday Smooth! lol) its a funny chap. and a bit of it was a help from her with her novela lol

Ugh! fine I'll do it **disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon at all! happy? I just own Stephanie and future chareters in the story **

Now heres the next chap. enjoy

* * *

**Preperations Part 1 **

The gang came back from the port and where now in Hylia City once again. When they were walking through the city the streets packed with people.

"Wow, there sure is a lot of people out today." May said.

"Yeah, when we came there wasn't as much." Brock agreed.

"Well, the league prom attracts a lot of people no madder where the prom is located, and since its only three days away everyone that going to attend is arriving." Stephanie explained.

They then came across an interception that was closely related to Time Square in New York City, with stores and lights everywhere with streets full of people.

"Wow where do we start?" Ash said looking in all directions of the stores.

"Well, all I can tell you is that the girls can look at those stores and you guys can look at those." Stephanie said pointing to different directions and to different stores.

"OK." Brock said.

"So I'll meet you guys later in the hotel, Kay." Stephanie said walking back.

"OK see ya Steph." Ash said.

Stephanie lefted heading back to the hall while Ash, Brock Misty and May went there separate ways to different stores.

Misty and May pasted by big wonderful department stores but by the looks of them they looked expensive.

"You really think that we can find something Misty I mean all these stores don't look cheap." May asked in a bit of a worried tone.

"Don't worry May I'm sure if we don't find anything we can ask Stephanie to come with us tomorrow." Misty said.

"Yeah I guess your right." May said and then spotted a small little store on a corner of one block.

"Hey Misty lets try in there, I'm sure that we can find something." May said.

"OK lets try it." Misty said following her.

They went inside the store and saw small rakes of dresses and a glass shelf with jewelry and some dressing rooms.

"Hello ladies how may I help you today?" A woman smiled while walking up to Misty and May.

"Hello, where here looking for dressing for the League Prom." Misty explained.

"Oh your going to the Prom, well follow me I have some nice dresses I'm sure that you will like." The woman said walking up to some dresses.

"OK." They both said and followed the woman and she handed them both a dress.

"Try these on and I'm sure that you'll love them." The woman guided them to the dressing rooms.

The woman waited outside the dressing room while Misty and May were trying on the dresses.

"Misty." May said struggling a bit, "I cant--get this dress on." She still struggling.

"Do you need some help?" Misty asked.

May kept on trying but failed, "UGH! Please!" She begged.

Misty giggled and cracked the door enough to help May with the top part of her dress and then zipped her up but then looked at the dress.

"Well,...what do you think?" May asked her.

Misty didn't know what to say she, she just stared at her dress that really did not fit her it was a Lime green dress that was fit to her body on the top but from the waist down it then fluffed out and then came down to her knees. They both looked at the dress and then a little bit longer and then shook there head and gave a 'I don't think so' face and then May took off the dress and then helped Misty with her dress.

"So how am I supposed to put this on?" Misty said looking at the red dress.

"I don't know, I'll help you." May suggested.

"OK thanks" Misty said.

Misty tried on the dress but also struggled with it, all the woman heard was some small banging and talking from outside the dressing room like, "It doesn't go like that," "Yes it does," "Are you sure cause it looks like it belongs in the back not in the front!", The woman then knocked on the door.

"Is everything OK in there?" The woman asked.

"Uh, yes everything's fine." Misty called out.

"There I think that's it." May said stepping back so Misty can see herself in the mirror.

Misty just stared at the dress she couldn't believe what she was wearing it was a red haltered dress but it came down in a 'x' form in the front where it barely covered her chest and then came into a 'x' form again and ending from her waist down like a normal dress down to her feet.

"What...am...I...wearing?" Misty said with her eyes wide open.

"It actually looks good on you." May said.

"You think I'm going to go to the biggest party in years like this!" Misty snapped.

"OK, I guess its a bit relieving." May said with a sweatdrop.

"A bit!" Misty said.

"Ok a lot, but it does look good on you, you do have the body for it." May said trying to cheer her up.

Misty looked at it again, and then started to unstrap it.

"I don't think so."

They came out the dressing room with the dresses in there hand.

"So did you ladies like the dresses?" The woman asked.

They both looked at each other trying to think of what to say.

"Uh, I think if anything we'll come back?" Misty said trying to think of something.

"Yeah we'll come back." May said following her.

"Oh, well ok, I hope that I see you ladies again." The woman said talking the dresses.

The walked out the store and then started to walk a little fast.

"I do not wanna go into that store again." Misty said.

"You can say that again." May said soon after.

Ash and Brock where walking passed some stores and then spotted one with a nice suit in the window.

"Hey Brock check this one out." Ash said pointing to the suit in the window.

"Hey not bad, lets check in here" Brock said and Ash followed him in into a huge store it wasn't that crowded but had a good amount of people.

"This place is huge" Ash said.

"Why hello there, can I help you?" A man asked, from the sound of him neither Ash or Brock wanted to turn around but they did anyway.

"Can I help you two handsome gentlemen?" The man said in a feminine voice, he had very short orange hair and was wearing a lime green and white.

"I think so." Ash said a bit nervous.

"Oh I just bet your here for the League prom am I right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but we're also looking for something a bit low in price." Brock explained.

"Oh don't worry I'll help you out," He said taking the both of them to a couple of suits hanging on a wall but they were nothing to the suits that Ash and Brock saw in the window.

"Uh I don't think-" Brock was cut off by the man handing him a suit.

"Oh dont worry about anything just try on these suits, I'm sure you'll look good in anything." The man winked.

Brock stood shock and Ash was trying to hold back the laughs that he had slipping out, but then the man looked at Ash, and Ash stood up straight a bit nervous.

"Now for you." He said pointing at him.

He fussed around the different suits and then handed Ash an orange suit.

"There ya go," He then dragged them both to a dressing room and pushed them two inside. "Now try it on, I'm sure you'll look great." He said.

Ash and Brock then looked at the suits that the man handed to him and then at each other and went to different rooms to try them on.

Five minutes passed, but Ash and Brock still didn't come out of the dressing room.

"Are you ok in there?" The man asked knocking on one of the doors.

"Uh...I don't know." Ash said nervously.

"Oh and why's that?" He asked.

"I don't think this suit is gonna work." He said behind the door.

"Oh come on I bet its not that bad." He said trying to cheer him up.

Ash peeked out the door.

"Oh no it's bad alright." He said.

"Oh come on don't peek out let me see you." The man tried opening the door but Ash held it closed.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea." Ash stuttered.

"Oh come on you little party pooper, don't be like that I wanna see how good you look." He tried opening the door again.

Ash held the door closed.

"I look stupid!" He said.

The man gasped.

"Oh don't be ridicules!"

"Brock! Help!" Ash yelled.

Ash didn't have the strength to hold the door anymore and it flew open to reveal him in an orange suit with a white all ruffed shirt and cuffs toped off with an orange hat.

Ash hung his head.

"I feel like a moron." Ash sighed.

"What! you look, fab-u-lous!" He said snapping his fingers.

"Why me," he sighed again with a sweatdrop.

He looked at Ash, "You know the more I look at that suit, I get a craving to buy it."

Ash gave a narrowed look, and the man went to Brock's dressing room.

"Now to see how our other gentlemen is doing." He said and knocked on the door, "How you doing in there handsome."

"I am NOT coming out." Brock said on the other side.

"What is with the both of you's, the suits I gave you were just fine." The man said.

"Well, mine's not." Brock said again.

"Come on Brock, I'm sure its not as bad as mine." Ash said and opened the door to see Brock dressed in a burgundy and hunter green suit with a white ruffled shirt and cuffs.

Ash couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing.

The man gasped, "Why I have never seen someone look so good in that suit before."

"Gee, I wonder why." Brock added.

"So do you boys have a date for the prom, cause if you don't I'll be delighted to excort you two." The man said.

Ash and Brock froze and looked at each other, they then ran back into the dressing rooms and got back into there regular clothes and had the suits in there hands.

Ash handed the man his suit.

"Well, it was nice trying this on, but I think we have to get going."

Brock did the same,

"Yeah, have a nice day."

With that said they speed walk out of the store.

The man blinked while holding the suits.

"Ooook?"

Outside Ash and Brock were walking along the city streets again.

"Please tell me that just didn't happen." Brock said.

"I would be haunted by this for life." Ash added.

Meanwhile Misty and May were walking back to the direction of the hotel since they didn't find anymore stores that interested them.

"So Misty what are we gonna do about...the you know." May stuttered a bit towards the end.

"About the what?" Misty asked.

"You know, date wise." May said.

"What about it?" Misty asked.

"Well, hasn't Ash ask you to go with him yet?" May said.

Misty blushed a bit, "What do you mean?"

"Come on Misty, don't try to deny it you obviously like him." May teased.

Misty blushed deeper.

"N-no I don't." She stuttered back.

May giggle.

"Sure whatever you say Misty." May said.

"Oh yeah, do you have a date for the prom?" Misty asked her.

May nodded, "Yup Brock asked me right before we lefted today."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, didn't see that one coming." Misty mumbled.

"What did you say?" May asked.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I lefted the key back at the room." Misty quickly replied.

When they got back to the hotel, Misty opened the door while May went to the sofa and threw herself on it.

"Who would have ever thought that shopping would be so hard." May sighed.

Misty joined her,

"I know, there's three more days till the prom and we still don't have anything." Misty said.

"I wonder how Ash and Brock are doing with there shopping?" May wondered.

"I bet its a lot better then us." Misty replied.

They sighed again.

"Hey why don't we check out whats on t.v while Ash and Brock get back?" Misty said.

"Ok sounds good." May agreed.

Misty took the remote and turned on the windscreen plasma TV. She flipped through the channels but didn't see anything.

"Man, there's not even anything on t.v." May said leaning on her hand.

Then Misty came across something and stopped.

"What's that?" May asked.

It then showed the title of a spanish novela (no-ve-la, a spanish soap opera) called El Cuerpo Del Desao.

"Hey I've heard of these, there supposed to be good and full of drama." Misty said.

"Lets watch a little bit of it then." May said.

They then sat back and started to watch El Cuerpo Del Desao.

A half an hour passed and soon Ash and Brock came close to the hotel and was about to walk through the doors.

"So Ash what are you gonna do about a date?" Brock asked.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Your not gonna go to the league prom alone aren't you, what about you take Misty?" Brock suggested.

Ash blushed at the thought.

"You mean as a date?" Ash said.

"Yeah, you know, I've seen the way you looked at her you have a crush on her don't you?" Brock teased.

"No! why would you think that?" Ash yelled.

"Hey it's just a guess I mean you and her are really close right, maybe your too shy to admit it." Brock said.

Ash crossed his arms and mumble, "Ha like that's ever gonna happen."

"Whatever you say Ash." Brock said soon after.

"So what are you gonna do for a date?" Ash asked him.

"Oh I already asked May to be my partner for the night." Brock said.

"You did?" Ash said.

"Yeah, I don't have to worry about that now, its you that's waiting for the last minute." Brock said.

And with that they walked into the hotel and went upstairs to their room. In about five minutes they came walking through the door.

"What a day." Ash sighed.

When they walked into the living room they saw Misty and May glued to the t.v ignoring the both of them.

"Hey how long have you's been here?" Ash asked.

But neither Misty or May answered and kept on watching the novela.

"Hello?-" Brock started but then got Shssed by Misty and May.

"Hey what are-" Ash tried but also got shssed.

"We can concentrate on you and the t. v at the same time." May said still looking at the t.v.

"What the heck are you watching that you cant talk to us?" Ash asked.

"El Cuerpo Del Desao." Misty tired to pronounce and succeed.

"huh?" Ash said with a confused look.

"It's a spanish soap opera." Brock told him.

"It's really good, very dramatic." Misty said still watching the t.v.

Ash and Brock just stood there watching the t.v standing up and didn't say another word.

Another thirty minutes later past and now Ash and Brock joined Misty and May on the couch watching the Novlea, they were all into it and didn't take there eyes off. But then someone came through the door.

"What up everyone, have a good day-" She was Shssed by everyone before she could finish.

"Shopping?" She finished looking at everyone in a confused look.

"Why the heck you shssed me for!" Stephanie asked.

She then looked up and saw what they were watching.

"Your watching El Cuerpo Del Desao?" Stephanie said.

"Yeah, that hot guy, I think his name is Simon, was seeing this girl and a while ago he was talking to her about hearing kids and she told him that those were her roommates kids." Misty explained to her.

Stephanie stood there with her mouth wide open in shock.

"You understand spanish?" Stephanie asked.

"It's not that hard once you get into it." May replied.

They kept on watching it and then a dramatic sound came from the t.v followed by a gasp from everyone on the couch.

"So they were her kids after all!" Ash said in shock.

"I knew it!" Brock said.

They settled down again and started watching the t.v.

"You guys are really into it aren't you?" Stephanie giggled slightly.

But there was no response just the gang watching the t.v.

"I take that as a yes." She said with a slight smile.

They were watching the t.v till yet another part came that got everyone by surprised.

"She's what!" They all yelled.

"You know she's lying that she's pregnant right?" Stephanie said pointing out the obvious.

Still in mid shock they continued to watch the t.v to see what was gonna happen next but then the credits came up.

"OH C'MON!" They all yelled.

"I hate it when they end it like that!" May said angary.

"Well, now that that's over, how was the shopping?" Stephanie asked only to receive a deadly glare from everyone.

"O-o-ok I guess that's a no?" Stephanie said a bit scared.

Stephanie sat besides May on the couch as they all told Stephanie there 'encounters' today shopping, Misty and May told there story and that had Brock and Ash laughing, but then it was Ash and Brock's turn, and that had everyone on the floor laughing into tears.

"Are you serious?" She said still laughing a bit.

"Steph, we really need your help." May said.

"Yeah, its late already and now its gonna be down to two days." Misty said.

Stephanie whipped away a tear.

"You know what, I'll pick ya guys up tomorrow and I'll show you some places that I have been to, and besides I have to get ready myself I even don't have anything." Stephanie said with a small sweatdrop.

"What are waiting till the last minute?" Misty asked.

"Well,...yeah you can say that." Stephanie said.

Stephanie got up and headed for the door.

"So I'll see you's tomorrow then ok, and I promise we wont experience anything like you guys did today." She said giggling a bit in the end.

"Ok see ya Steph" May said.

She waved good-bye and then lefted closing to door behind her. Everyone then decided it was late and got ready for bed, May, Ash and Brock were already in bed. But Misty in the other hand was out on the balcony looking at the crescent shaped moon reflecting on the navy blue ocean, as the calm breeze hit her face and made its way through her loose hair, she leaned on the balcony with her elbows and sighed.

She couldn't help but think about what May told her earlier today,

"Well, hasn't Ash ask you to go with him yet?" May said.

Misty blushed a bit, "What do you mean?"

"Come on Misty, don't try to deny it you obviasly like him." May teased.

'Do I actually like him, I mean I did have a crush on him before we went our separate ways, and now we're together again, does that mean I developed feelings for him again?' Misty though in her mind.

Ash then felt a slight breeze hit his face and slightly opened his eyes to see the balcony doors open, he sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Who lefted the door open?" Ash mumbled

He then saw a figure outside, he didn't recognized the figure at first and got up cautiously and started to make his way towards the balcony, when he got to the door he saw that it was Misty.

'Misty? I wonder what she's doing up so late for' Ash thought

But he couldn't help but to look at Misty from head to toe, to him it was one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen, the sound of the waves crashing on the beach and the wind hit Misty's hair made it look like orange ink in water. It was the perfect scenery to describe her. He then took a deep breath and started to walk slowly towards her.

Misty didn't hear anything and continued to look towards the city and then focused on the beach once again. But then something caught her attention and made her jump up and turn around to see Ash right behind her.

"Ash? What are you doing up?" She asked.

"I felt that the door was open and I saw you up." Ash said.

"Oh, sorry if I woke you."

"It's ok, what are you doing up so late anyway?"

Misty looked out.

"Nothing just thinking about things."

Ash looked at her again, he thought to himself why he had a weird feeling now that he's with Misty, it's been years since she traveled with him and they both grown to be mature teens, and now he's starting to think of her as more of a friend.

There was silence for a small time, till Ash came to the decision that now was a good time to ask her.

"Hey Misty, can I ask you something?" Ash asked her.

"Sure what is it?" Misty said.

"You know that you cant go to the prom alone or anything so, I was just wondering.."Ash said stuttering a bit.

"Ash whats wrong, c'mon you know you can tell me." Misty said.

"Misty, do you wanna go to the prom with me?"

TBC

* * *

Hehehe yeah I wanted a cliffy why not, just to let ya know its gonna start to get more funny and alot better from the next chapter on so be sure to stay tuned for it, Happy Halloween everyone 3,  
R&R tell me whatcha think

Ja ne


	5. Preperations Part Two

I'm back! Yes, it's been very long but I have an excuse, my computer has big issues and I had to get a whole new program to send my story in..oh yeah and school its a...well I'm not gonna say it...it just simply sucks big time.  
So let's get this over with:  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with pokemon just Steph :)  
**So that's it hope you enjoy.

-------

**Preperations Part two **

"So Misty do you wanna go to the prom with me?" Ash asked.

Misty stood in shock, she didn't know what to say, 'This is not happening, did he just ask me what I thought he did!'

Ash waited patiently waiting for an answer, Misty was now leaning back on the balcony rails in deep thought, but she didn't notice the look of worry on Ash's face as he started to slowly walk away.

"It's OK I understand if-"

Misty looked up and stood up straight.

"No wait!" She yelled but then covered her mouth and forgot that May and Brock were still sleeping, but Ash stopped before he can get inside.

Misty smiled. "What I mean is, I'd love to go with you."

Ash smiled nervously and Misty giggled again a bit. Then brown meet aqua blue for it was the first time in years, not knowing what to do next Ash broke the silence.

"I think we should get some sleep we-" He stopped noticing two shadows behind the shades of the window quickly disappear when Ash looked in that direction.

"Is someone there?" He called out.

"You see something Ash?" Misty asked.

But there was no response, when he peeked back into the room May and Brock were sound asleep.

"It's nothing I just thought I saw someone there." Ash said turning around to Misty.

"Oh OK, let's go to bed then." Misty said and walked back into the room, Ash nodded and waited till Misty got in and then closed the sliding door behind them.

Ash and Misty got into bed again but Misty didn't go to sleep very quickly, she stood up looking towards the ceiling as many thoughts were running through her mind, the main one of if Ash is developing feelings for her like she did many years ago, Misty turned to her side and smiled slightly 'I hope my wish comes true.'

----

The sun came rising up again for a bright morning, the gang was ready and was heading towards the gym to get Stephanie.

Misty and May were walking a little bit behind Ash and Brock, and May whispered something to Misty.

"So he finally asked you?" May said.

"W-What?"

"Oh c'mon Misty, it was about time and you know it." May smiled.

Misty blushed a bit. "I guess so," but then Misty got suspicious, "hey how do you know about that anyway I thought you were asleep!"

May laughed nervously. "Well, I..you see."

"So it was you that was spying on us!"

"It wasn't just me, Brock was awake too you know!"

"Brock heard it too!"

May covered her mouth and mumbled. "Oops."

"Oh this is just great!"

"Don't worry I'm sure he wont say anything, I'm certain."

Misty hung her head. "You better be right."

When they got to the gym they saw a trainer come running out holding a pokemon, and Stephanie was right behind wearing her leader clothes which was a short blue tank top and blue shorts with her pokeball belt hanging on her waist, she ran till she got the entrance and then stopped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that Gyarados attack was gonna be so affective!" Stephanie yelled. "Sometimes I wonder if my pokemon are too strong for challengers." She sighed.

"Stephanie!" Ash yelled.

Stephanie looked up to Ash, Brock, Misty and May walking towers her.

"Hey you guys, I see your up early and ready to go." Stephanie smiled.

"Yeah, looks like you had a challenger?" Brock said.

Stephanie nodded. "Yeah, but in the start of the first round I made my Gyarados use a hyperbeam attack and it k.o the other pokemon in one shot."

"Your Gyarados is that strong?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, but it's no biggy, I guess that's what you get when your a strong water trainer, right Misty?" Stephanie winked.

"Yeah." Misty smiled back.

"So Stephanie where are we gonna start shopping?" May asked.

"Oh that's right, let me just change back into my regular clothes and then we can get going, Kay." Stephanie said running back inside.

In about ten minutes Stephanie came back out and they were on there way towards some stores on the same avenue that they were looking the last time they were 'Shopping.'

They came across a store which looked familiar to Ash and Brock.

"Hey doesn't this place look familiar Brock?" Ash asked him.

"Yeah I think we came here before." Brock said.

"Oh really? well this is one of the best places for suits come on let's go inside for a bit." Stephanie said waving them in.

They got inside and looked around till someone from behind a rack on suits gasped loudly.

"Stephanie is that you?" The man said.

"Wally?" Stephanie said.

It was the same guy that helped Ash and Brock with there nightmare suits!

"OH NO IT'S HIM!" Ash and Brock yelled and ran out the store.

"Hey, I know those two." The man started.

"Really, how do you know Ash and Brock?" Stephanie asked.

"I helped them out the other day to buy suits for the league prom, but I wonder why they lefted in such a hurry?" Wally wondered.

Stephanie, Misty and May were on the verge of laughing but held it in, as Stephanie was trying to talk.

"Well, I think there was...no reason." She said giggling a bit.

"Oh well, what can I do for you girls?" He asked.

"Well, we 'were' gonna shop for some suits, but since the boys just cut out I guess were gonna look for dresses." Stephanie smiled slightly.

"Okey Dokey don't be shy to come back." He said.

"OK" Stephanie smiled as Misty and May waved bye and lefted the store.

"Hey I wonder where Ash and Brock went." Misty wondered.

When they were walking passed an ally way Ash and Brock's head popped out.

"Is he gone?" Ash asked.

"What the heck are you two doing there?" Stephanie asked with a questioned look.

"Is it clear?" Brock asked.

"What are scared or Wally?" May asked.

Ash and Brock glared her way.

"O-o-ok..I didn't mean to get you mad." May stuttered.

"Wally scared you? What did he do to you ask you out to the prom?" Stephanie laughed.

Ash and Brock looked at each other and then back at Stephanie.

"Let's pretend that none of this happened." Ash and Brock said and walked away.

----

They all walked together passing a lot of different stores, they went down a city block that was nothing but department stores big and small. Some had showed expensive jewelry, others had fur coats, and in another was named brand suits.

"Wow look that that!" May said in awe as she saw the diamonds and other beautiful stones in the display  
window.

"That is beautiful." Misty agreed.

May sighed. "But were never gonna be able to get things like that to wear to the prom."

Misty had the same disappointed look. "Yeah, guess your right about that."

Stephanie had notice them looking at something and stopped looking back at them.

"Hey don't worry about it, I'll help bling all of ya up for the prom." Stephanie said with a small laugh.

"You will?" Ash said.

"Yup, just follow me." Stephanie said gesturing with her hand to follow her.

----

When they stopped, they were in a very big department store, when they walked inside and saw that it was split into two different sections. One side was all dresses and jewelry for the girls, and the other section was all different suits, shirts and other accessories.

"Wow!" Ash, Misty, May and Brock said in a unison.

"You like?" Stephanie said.

"Steph, I don't know where to start." Misty said.

"Well, it's split already, that's a start-" Stephanie started.

But she was cut off by a small woman's voice, but she had a very thick Spanish accent. She was wearing an off the shoulder red blouse with a short jean skirt with a brown and gold belt, had big thick gold earrings, and mid back curly length brown hair with light brown highlights.

"Estephanie, Ay mami is that jue?" She said coming to Stephanie and giving her a kiss on cheek.

"Hey Maria, I forgot that you were here, I thought you went home already." Stephanie told her.

"Oh please, these people need me, Es como no puede hacer nada con mìgo." Maria stated. (_they can't doing anything without her_).

"Oh really?" Stephanie said.

"Sì." She said putting her hands on her hips. "Ah, y que es estan tres?" She asked in interest. (_Yes, and who are these three?)_

"These are a good friends of mine, Ash, Misty, May and Br-" Stephanie looked around. "Where the heck did Brock go?" She asked.

Then in a flash Brock was on one knee with a bouquet of roses in one hand and the other holding Maria's hand, this made everyone (except Maria) fall back anime style.

"Maria, I have to say that your beauty can perfectly match these roses, and the way that you say it I want you to be my amor-" Brock was cut off by Misty dragging him by the ear.

"You know that's the last time I let you watch Novelas and let you get ideas." Misty said while dragging him.

Maria laughed nervously. "Buena, now that's over, how can I help jue's?"

"Were looking for things to wear for the league prom, and we kinda need it by today the party is in two days." Stephanie said.

"Ah Sì the prom, I can help." Maria said.

"Bueno, Los muchachos puede buscan sus cosas pora ja." (_Well, then, the boys can find there things over there_) Maria said pointing at the men's department.

But the only respond that she got was blank looks at Ash, Misty, May, and Brock's faces.

"Uh, Maria they don't know Spanish like I do." Stephanie whispered to her.

"Oh, pedorame, I sometime forget, now I want the girls to follow me while jue boys go over there and ask for Treston." Maria said and walked away with Misty, May and Stephanie following her.

----

Maria had lead the three to an area that had only but prom dresses, they ranged from big to small, lengths long and short, and any color that is possible. Opposite from the dresses were dressing rooms and then three tall mirrors in a small area that had a circle platform in the middle and then a small runway.

"Wow." Misty said.

"All these dresses are beautiful." May said.

"But Stephanie how are we gonna pay for the dresses?" Misty asked.

"Would you stop with that, I told you I got it under control." Stephanie said.

"Ahora, who's going to be first?" Maria asked.

The three of them looked at each other and then May stepped out.

"I'll go." She said.

"Hmm" Maria stared at May up and down, May arched an eyebrow not knowing what to do.

"Uh..what?-" She started.

"Shhh, I am looking at you to find the perfect dress...AH HA!" Maria said going to a couple of racks, she looked through the purple colored dresses.

"Dondè tas?" (_where is it?) _She mumble to herself.

"She can find a dress for you by looking at you?" Misty asked Stephanie.

"Yup I've seen her before in action, she looks at your body shape and then decides on the length of the dress shoes and jewelry." Stephanie said.

There was a small moment of silence when out of nowhere came a loud crash where Maria was getting May's dresses.

"CHOCHA!" They heard her yell. ($#&!)

"Maria, the language!" Stephanie yelled back.

Maria came back with three purple, lilac, and lavender dresses, and a little annoyed face, she dusted herself off and then handed the dresses to May.

"Here jue go, you can change in the premeda door to the left." Maria pointed out to the changing rooms with a smile.

"OK." May said with a small sweatdrop.

Maria did the same thing with Misty and Stephanie, Maria found three blue, white and yellow dresses, while she found four red, turquoise, pink, and black dresses. (**A/N**: I'm kinda cutting it short since it's long already.) They tried the dresses on and May had pick out a light purple dress out of her, Stephanie picked a satin blue dress, and Misty picked out a turquoise. (**A/N**: The whole description is in the next chap. that goes for the guys too.)

"Thank you so much Maria." Misty said.

"Yeah I love this dress." May said.

"Ah, but I'm not finished." Maria said holding her finger up.

"Your not?" Misty and May said.

"Your jewelry nena, you have to be complete the dresses are just part of it." Maria said.

"But Maria I don't know, we have a budget." Stephanie said and then whispered to her, "I was gonna just pay for the dresses and suits I don't know about jewelry now."

"Calmate, that's why you me as a friend, sì?" Maria smiled.

Maria brought them to the jewelry section and took out four trays of each earrings, necklaces and hair accessories. Their mouths dropped to the floor to the different diamonds and stones that were laid out in front of them.

"Now, for Misty?" Maria said.

"Yes," Misty said.

She took out a pair of diamond earring that were long and on each tip was a decorated diamond stud, and a sharp diamond necklace that came down in a v-shape and in the middle also had a fairly large diamond.

"Te gusta?" (_you like it?) _Maria asked her.

Misty just nodded and pick up one of the earrings to examine at it more.

"Now for jue and May." Maria said to Stephanie and May.

She pick out large white gold hoops with diamond studs at the top ends and a matching hair clip for Stephanie, and curvy white gold and pink necklace with a matching pair of pink dropped stoned earrings, and a designer side hair piece.

"This is gorgeous." May said.

"What do we do about the money-" Stephanie started.

"Mèda, I'm going to let jue's borrow the jewelry all jue have to do is represent the department, and we can both have what we want." Maria explained.

"Really?" Misty said.

"Clado que sì." Maria smiled. (_Of course_)

They went up to the register and paid for the dresses and everything else that they had had came across. Stephanie paid for everything except the jewelry, Misty and May thanked her and waved good-bye to Maria and lefted the store each carrying there dresses. They found a small bench in the front and May and Stephanie decided to sit.

"I wonder if Ash and Brock found anything." Misty wondered.

"I'm sure they did, they better have." Stephanie said.

----

A couple of minutes later Ash and Brock came out holding two suits and a small bag of something else, and meet the girls at where they were sitting.

"I thought you's were going to take longer." Brock said.

"Nope, we had someone good helping us." Misty said.

"So ready to go back to the hotel and put everything away?" Ash asked.  
They nodded and were on their way back to the hotel, and counting down the two days lefted for the party of the year.

--------

OK personally I think that chap. sucked / It could have been a lot better but I just wanted to get it up cause I haven't updated in a very long time, (And please mind my spanish, I can speak it but to write it out...well big difference), so all I'm saying is for at least** 2 **or** 3 **reviews **PLEASE! **Then I'll send the next chapter right after.

Ja ne

-SG07


	6. Getting Ready

Wow, a very good thing happened to me this week, I got a wave of ideas for the story, it was great...ONE problem, it kinda hit me the week that was important, which was FINALS! (oh god :sobs:), let's just hope I pass all of them, Oh and for some people out there just to let you know DON'T TAKE PHYSICS! Whatever you do don't, if you don't need for the future ( I need it which sucks :p) don't take it, it's freakn' HARD! lol  
OK now this:  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon just Stephanie, Ricky, Keen, and Crystal and the Neo League is mine too, Oh and any songs too.  
**Now that's done enjoy :)

**Getting Ready **

When they got back to the hotel, they placed there things flat down on the beds. Misty threw herself on the bed and stretched, as May sat down next to her.

"We finally got our things." Misty sighed.

"Yeah, hey now that there's only two more day's lets go and get everything else that we need." Stephanie suggested.

"What else do we need?" Ash asked her.

Stephanie thought for a bit.

"Hmm..I really don't know, but we'll think of something, come on we got that over with, let's just kill some time now." Stephanie smiled.

Misty stood up from the bed.

"Yeah we can see the city more." Misty said.

"And we can check out all the wild pokemon near by." Ash added.

"So let's get going." Stephanie said.

------

The sun had barely passed the city's horizon, before someone came into the room quietly. Everyone was sound asleep, and the room was nice and quiet till...

_**HOOOONK! **_

The sound of a blow horn shocked everyone, so much that Ash feel out of the bed and Misty was practically standing on hers.

"Whoo-Hoo you guys ready, today's the big day!" Stephanie said with excitement.

Everyone gave her a deadly glare.

"Hehe...well now that your up, let's start getting ready?" She said with a sweatdrop.

"STEPHANIE WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU!" They all yelled.

------

After a few minutes of...reasoning Stephanie, Misty and May were in the salon as Ash and Brock were out doing some 'personal' shopping.

The girls were at the salon for a good hour and a half already and Stephanie was getting her hair blown out and styled as Misty sat in a seat right next to her about to get worked on, and May was getting her hair washed.

"So you girls ready now?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, yeah I guess." Misty said with a small laugh.

"I am!" They heard a faint call from May in the back.

Stephanie and Misty laughed as the woman that was doing Stephanie's hair put some final touches to it by adding more spray, adding the hair pin that Maria had picked out for them and a bit of glitter.

"There all finished." The woman said and took a small mirror to the back of her head so she can see the back of it.

"Wow, it's awesome!" Stephanie said.

"Let me see." Misty said turning to her.

Stephanie turned around to show Misty the back.

"Wow Steph, Maria pick out a perfect hair pin for you, it matches your dress perfectly." Misty said.

"Thanks, OK now it's you and May's turn I'll be here watching the magic happen." Stephanie giggled a bit at the end.

Misty faced forward again.

"OK." She said.

------

It took almost three hours for all of them to get their hairs done, but it was all worth it. As they walked along the streets of the city, they started to see more and more unfamiliar faces pass by them shopping and also coming out from other different salons.

"Look's like more people are getting ready too." May said.

"Yup, just like us, but we got a good head start, the opening doesn't start till..I think around 6:30." Stephanie explained.

"Great." Misty said.

"Oh, Misty did you tell Stephanie about you and Ash?" May asked.

Misty froze.

"W-what is there to tell?" Misty stuttered.

"Don't play Misty, you know that you so like Ash." May teased a bit.

Misty tried to hide her blush. As Stephanie put on a huge grin on her face.

"Hold up, hold up, hold up, Misty has a crush on ASH." Stephanie said with some hand movement.

"Well-" Misty started.

"Yup!" May yelled for her.

Stephanie started to laugh, "Oh this is too good!"

"Come on Stephanie knowing you, you'll do something." Misty said.

Stephanie continued to laugh and started to sing, "Ash and Misty sittin in a tree...KISSING!" She yelled the last part out.

"Come on Steph, please don't say anything." Misty pleaded.

Stephanie slowly started to calm down again.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

Misty crossed her arms.

"Trust me you have a reputation."

"So you are going to tell him right?" May asked her.

Misty blushed more.

"I don't know, I mean I don't even like him like that...I think?" Misty said.

"And that explains the blushing?" Stephanie giggled.

Misty shook her head.

"No, I mean, Ugh!" Misty sighed, "Even if I did have a crush on him, I don't even know if he like's me like that."

"Don't worry Misty I don't know why he wouldn't." May said trying to cheer her up.

"I GOT IT!" Stephanie yelled out making Misty and May jump a bit.

"You got what?" Misty asked still a little jumpy.

Stephanie pointed her finger at Misty. "Your going to tell Ash how you feel about him by the end of the night."

"Say what!" Misty said surprised.

Stephanie crossed her arms and nodded. "Yup, you telling him alright and I'm making sure of it, you can't keep secrets for that long, you don't wanna lose him after all."

Misty thought about that for a minute, thinking that what Stephanie is saying and it was true.

"Come on Misty, you can do it." May added.

Misty looked up, and nodded slightly with a smile.

"I guess I can."

"THEN IT'S SETTLED!" Stephanie yelled out again, and grabbed both Misty and May's arms to link together.

"Now that Misty has her little objective for the night, let's get back to the hotel and start getting dressed." Stephanie suggested.

"OK." Misty and May said.

On the way over to the hotel, Misty and May were talking, and Stephanie spotted two figures walking towards them. Stephanie then made a small grin.

"Well, look who's coming now, it's Misty's man." Stephanie teased.

Misty looked up to see Ash and Brock coming there way, but they were also holding small white boxes.

Misty punched Stephanie in the arm, "Would you be quiet."

"Ow, Shessh you still hit hard." Stephanie mumbled rubbing her arm.

"Hey I see that you girls are done and ready to go." Brock said as soon as they meet each other.

"Yeah, were heading back to the hotel to get ready." May explained.

"Cool, I guess we'll meet you's there." Ash said.

Stephanie came from behind Ash and Brock and wrapped her arms around the both of them.

"So, Whatcha got in the box?" Stephanie smiled slyly.

"Uh, nothing." Ash said trying to hide the small box.

Stephanie gave him a 'yeah OK' look.

"It's a surprise?" Ash said.

"Oh really, a surprise for a special.…" Stephanie walked to Misty, "Someone?"

Misty knew what Stephanie was trying to do and started to push her away from them.

"Oh come on, don't we have to get ready?" Misty growled.

"C'mon Mist." Stephanie said getting pushed away.

Ash and Brock looked at them confused.

"You can tell that those two are best friends." May giggled and followed the two.

When the girls lefted, Ash and Brock continued to walk until they knew that it was safe to talk.

"Do you think they know what we're up to?" Ash asked.

"NA, not a chance, let's just finish it so we can have it ready by the time we leave." Brock said.

------

The hours passed by quickly and it was already one hour and a half till the opening ceremony.

Stephanie was putting on some make-up on, May was putting on her shoes and fixing her dress a bit, and Misty was touching up her hair with some hairspray.

"This is gonna be so good." Stephanie said.

"Yeah, so we're walking there right?" May said.

"Heck no." Stephanie said turning around to May.

"How are we getting there then?" Misty asked turning to her.

"Hello, prom equals LIMO!" Stephanie shouted.

"Limo!" May said.

"Wow, I didn't know that we were going in a limo." Misty said.

"Yeah, we're gonna be sharing it with another couple." Stephanie said.

"Great." Misty said.

"Oh I always wanted to ride in a limo." May said with big eyes.

"Well, I guess this is your chance." Stephanie said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Stephanie asked.

"It's us." Brock answered.

May then went to the door and opened it to see Ash and Brock. Ash was wearing an open dark navy blue casual suit with a light blue dress shirt underneath with matching dark navy-blue shoes and a blue tie. He had his hair decent and his cheeks were clean. Brock was wearing an open dark brown suit with a dark orange shirt underneath, no tie but the collar was slightly open with matching brown shoes. Also they were both holding the same white boxes as earlier.

The guys were in shock when they saw the girls, as they saw them in their dresses.

Stephanie was wearing satin blue halter dress that went down low to show cleavage and stopped with a diamond shape design and was also open back, it took every curve and stopped just below her ankles and had a small slit on the side, she had matching open shoes that had two straps going across her foot, she had white gold hoops with diamond studs at the top end of them, and her hair was blown out and slightly pulled back with a matching diamond hairpin.

Misty was wearing a beautiful turquoise blue dress It was strapless and also hugged every curve and stopped just below her ankles, the dress also had a rhinestone design going around the top edge and along then just below the waist, it also had a nice split on the side to show some of her leg. She also had open shoes that had a rhinestones going down the middle, her jewelry was a nice matching white gold necklace that came down sharp in the middle with two diamonds hanging, her earrings were a simple fairly large hanging diamond studs. Her hair was done that it reached almost mid-back, it was toped of with two circle diamond pins on each side just behind the middle of her ears making it seem it went all around her head.

And May was wearing a light lavender dress that had a strap on one shoulder, it hung to her body and then at her waist it cut open to reveal her stomach but was still connected to become one piece and then came straight down till it reached her ankles, including a long slit on the side that reached to the mid part of her thigh. She had light pink open shoes that had one strap and then a matching pink ribbon going up and stopping at the start of her calf. Her hair was out (yeah she lost the bandana) and a light lavender and pink stone designer pin hung to the side, her jewelry was a wavy white gold** (A/N: **Notice I love white gold lol :3 )necklace with a pink stone hanging at the end with matching dropped pink earrings.

"Wow, Misty you look very-" Ash blushed

"Beautiful isn't she?" Stephanie cut it.

"Well,...yeah." Ash mumbled.

"What was that?" Stephanie said putting her hand to her ear.

Misty held her head 'She's not gonna stop buggin me till I get this thing over with,' she thought.

Ash cut Misty off before she can say anything else.

"So Brock do you wanna give it to them now?" He asked.

"Yeah it's better here." Brock agreed.

Ash opened to box, this made Misty gasp a bit, it was a beautifully done turquoise blue rose corsage it had glitter and a small glaze to it, with added small flowers surrounding it. Ash took Misty's hand and placed the corsage on her right wrist. Misty looked at the flower that he just gave her, as Brock gave May a similar corsage but in light lavender.

"It was Ash's idea, that's why we bumped into you early today." Brock explained.

"Aw that's sweet." May said.

"Thank you so much." Misty said.

"Yeah, hey." Stephanie nudged Misty, "I wonder what that's gonna lead to." She winked at her.

Misty blushed.

"What is she talking about?" Ash asked.

"Oh it's nothing." Misty laughed a bit. "You know how Stephanie can be crazy sometimes."

"Hey, you know I'm trying to help." Stephanie said crossing her arms.

"Sure you are." Misty said with an annoyed face.

------

They got everything that they needed and went downstairs to the lobby and waited for the limo to arrive, which was for about five minutes till they heard a car honking.

"Yes, that's the limo." Stephanie said.

"So Stephanie do you know what kind of limo it is?" May asked.

"No but I heard that it was-" Stephanie stopped when she looked at the limo in shock...

... TBC

**(A/N: **HAHAHA j/p I was thinking about cutting it here but...NA! lol OK back to the story ;) )

When the four of them got a look at the limo all of there mouths dropped. It was an all black stretched Hummer with chrome highlights and chrome spinning rims, you can see the lights inside and the music was playing loud but all that was heard was the vibration.

"It's a-" Ash and Brock started.

It lowered from the back and front which only meant one thing; it had hydraulics.

"STRETCHED HUMMER!" Stephanie yelled for joy.

"Is that really for us?" Misty asked still in shock.

"And it has hydraulics, Ah,dat's what's up!" Stephanie cheered again.

The door opened to a boy in a black suit with a mustard shirt, a matching tie and short brown hair.

"Ricky!" Stephanie said.

"Hey Stephanie." Ricky said getting out of the limo.

"Guys, this is Ricky my date for the night and of course he's a gym leader too." Stephanie explained.

"Your a gym leader, for what league?" Ash asked Ricky.

"It's a new one, called the Neo league, I specialize in electric types." Ricky answered.

"That's cool, maybe I can go to that one after the battle frontier." Ash said.

"Hey don't worry about that now, let's get going to the hall." Stephanie said.

"That's hydraulics thing is not gonna hurt us right?" May wondered.

"Oh don't worry about that now, come on." Brock said toMay helping her into the limo.

One by one they all got inside the huge hummer and closed the door for the driver to drive off. Inside there was long leather seats with a small bar in the middle and a flat screen t.v next to it, and boarding the ceiling of the limo were long multicolored lights. There was also another couple inside, the girl was wearing a nice two colored spaghetti strapped pink dress, she had simple earrings and necklace, and her blond hair was up in a traditional bun. The boy was wearing a mahogany suit with a red shirt but no tie.

"Crystal!" Stephanie smiled. "…Oh hello Keen," she said after a little low.

"Hey Steph." Crystal said.

"Stephanie." Keen said in a serious tone.

"Oh you got more people?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, This is my best friend Misty, and these are her friends Ash, Brock, and May." Stephanie introduced them.

"Hey." Keen smirked.

"Nice to meet you." Crystal smiled.

"Let's get some music back on." Stephanie saidscooting over to the radio.

Ricky leaned over to the bar and took out the bottle of Champaign that was in the bottle.

"Why don't we get a head start." He said holding out the bottle.

Brock handed out the glasses and Ricky poured everyone a glass and held an extra one for Stephanie, she didn't find anything yet on the radio, so she sat next to Ricky and took the Champaign glass he was holding for her.

"Oh oh! I wanna make a toast." Stephanie sitting straight up.

"To the best party in years, and for the unpredictable things that can happen, and for the wish that someone has fulfill." Stephanie said winking at Misty. This made Brock nudge Ash with his elbow and making him blush lightly.

They all touched glasses and took a sip of their Champaign, Stephanie then scooted over to the radio again.

"Now as I was doing." Stephanie said switching the channels again.

"Pick something good." Ricky said.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry, DJ Stephanie is in tha limo." She said making a peace sign.

She switched another station and stopped at one till they heard the beat. It was 'In de Ghetto' by: Crystal waters & The bad yard club.

They cheered asthey started todance to the beat of the song.

"Party in tha limo! in tha limo, party in tha limo!" Stephanie sang going with the beat.

Misty and May started to move their heads side to side with the beat as Stephanie and Crystal joined them. Everyone was having a good time Brock was at the window and noticed the spot lights shooting up to the sky and big crowd of people.

"Hey I think we're almost there." Brock said.

"The league prom can ya fell it!"Ricky cheered holding up his glass.

All of them looked out the window to see a big crowd of people and flashing lights every second, and a string of limos pulling in and out of the entrance which looked like a red carpet enterence, it was the guest drop off for the prom. After all the preparation, all the tension, it's finally here, the league prom was officially on it's way.

-------

Now I'm done :)  
I hope I added as much info and details about everything dresses, limo ect. So Whatcha think? Yes, the next chapter the league prom is gonna start...well kinda I think the next chap. is gonna be kinda short but eh who cares I'm working on it now.  
Oh and for now on I'm gonna make shout out's for everyone that reviews for me cause...well I want too! lol.  
**Angel1989**- Yeah I know it's been long, and yes I had to put it in there, it was too funny lol, but hey I wont be talking about story updates! lolol j/p love ya:)  
**Puppykid91**- Thanks, and I'll check it out.  
**Gilmaxter**- Thanks.  
**Sweetstories11**- Thank you! Thank you!  
That's about it, so PLEASE pretty please review my story gets hit's but no hardly no reviews what's up with that! j/k so review please I dont evencare if it's just a 'ok good story' type of thing so please,and I'll get the next one up as soon as more ideas hit me.  
OH! One more thing I desperately need you help, I need songs for the prom you know party songs, stuff you hear in clubs, slow songs, put it this way all types I don't care, these are the songs I have so far (and soon to be adding more):

Murder she wrote :Chaka Demus ft. Pliers:

Twice my age :Shabba Ranks feat. Krystal:

We be Burnin' :Sean Paul:

Temperture :Sean Paul:

Turn me on :Kevin Lyttle:

Dat sexy body :Sasha:

Cha Cha Slide (Original Live Platinum Band Mix) :Mr. C:

Da dip :freak nasty:

Quieo Bailar :Ivy Queen:

Hay que bueno :Notch hay:

Gasolna :Daddy yankee:

Rakata :Wisin Y Yandel:

Mirame :Daddy Yankee:

Tempted to touch :Rupee:

Just Move :Ultra allstars:

Everytime we touch :Cascada:

Take on me :Fusion 808:

La Quiero a Morir :DLG:

Juliana :DLG:

Tra Tra Tra :Don Chezina:

Let me love you :Da Buzz:

Be my Lover :La Bouche:

Tonight is the night :Le Click:

I like to Move it :Reel 2 Reel:

Check on it :Beyoncè & Slim Thug:

Rompe :Daddy Yankee:

Boriqua Anthem :C+C Music Factory:

What is love :Haddaway:

Take me in your arms :Lil Suzy:

In de ghetto :Crystal Waters & The Bad Yard Club:

Baby Baby :Corona:

Lose my breath :Destiny's Child:

Dance floor :DJ Lhasa:

Pump up the volume :M.A.R.R.S:

Heads High :Mr. Vegas:

Rhythm of love :DJ Company:

In a Dream :Rockell:

Drop it on me :Ricky Martin feat. Daddy Yankee:

Listen to Your Heart Hardbounze Single Edit :D.H.T:

Don't Phunk with my heart :Black eye peas:

Kernkraft 400 :Zombie Nation:

The Crowd Song :Rhythm Gangsta:

Silence (Featuring Sarah McLachlan) Airscape Mix :Delerium & Sarah McLachlan:

Rhythm Of The Night :Corona:

More And More :Captain Hollywood Project:

Club Bizarre :Brooklyn Bounce:

Free :Ultra Naté:

C'mon N' Ride It (The Train) :Quad City DJ's:

Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) :C+C Music Factory:

Sweet Dreams (Club Mix) :La Bouche:

Something :Lasgo:

Resurection :PPK:

Feel The Beat :Darude:

Sandstorm :Darude:

I See Right Through To You :DJ Encore Featuring Angelina:

Shake :Elize:

Whoomp! There It Is :Tag Team:

We belong together :Mariah Carey:

Finally :Ce Ce Peniston:

Another Night :Real McCoy:

Shake :Yin Yang twins feat. Pitbull:

And that's all I got for now** Please **help me I need alot more.

Ja ne

-SG07


	7. IMPORTANT PLEASE PLEASE READ!

**This is an important message!**

This version of the league prom will not be updated anymore!

I am not deleting the story I am simply re-writing the story for a more better and detailed version, and with that version I will try my best to update as much as I can cause I know I put off this story for so long and I do love this story.

So please check my stories for the newest version of the league prom and I promise I'll do my best on this one!

Thank you ^_^


End file.
